Bucinnya Haechan
by Baka2Neko
Summary: Jadi, ini adalah kumpulan cerita dengan pairing allxHaechan. And hell yes, ini semuanya bott! Haechan/uke!Haechan. NoHyuck/NoChan, SungHyuck/SungChan.
1. JenoxHaechan

_settingnya highschool life disini. plotless sekali hahaha._

" _Psssttt_ — haechan-aaa~"

Terdengar bisikan bagi Haechan dari seorang Jeno. _Abaikan saja makhluk satu itu, chan, nanti juga diam sendiri kalau diabaikan._ begitu pikir Haechan.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Jadi selama sisa 15 menit menuju bel istirahat kedua itu, Jeno terus-terusan memanggilnya—yg tentunya dengan berbisik, dan ajaibnya tidak kena pukul penghapus _whiteboard_ dari Bu Yoonjung.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa belajar untuk UAS nanti!" lalu ibu guru muda itu pun keluar dari kelas.

Yg kemudian disusul Haechan dengan perbedaan 0,01 sekon—dirinya hendak ke kantin sekolah, cacing di perutnya sedang meronta. Atau kalau kalian pikir dia menghindar dari Jeno, itu juga benar sih.

"Chan! Haechan! Haechanie! Chanie!" seru Jeno yg kembali diabaikan oleh Haechan. Dipercepatnya lagi langkahnya, tak lupa menutup kedua telinganya rapat.

 _Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar!_

Jadi, disinilah Haechan—oh juga Jeno, saling duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dengan teman-teman mereka yg menatap keduanya bingung. Lucas sedari tadi melihat wajah cemberut Haechan yg menggemaskan, _deep down he think he would get Haechan out from Jeno._ Dasar pelakor:))) Tapi sebenarnya pemikiran Lucas ini juga perwakilan dari semua orang yg ada di meja ini. Selain ada Lucas, juga ada Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Yuta. Well, salahkan Haechan yg malah memilih makan di meja para senior—yg memang _Haechan-obsessed_.

Sabar ya Jeno, temen sendiripun ada yg punya pikiran jadi pelakor hubunganmu lho. Makanya ukemu itu dijaga baik-baik!

"Chaniee dengar penjelasanku dulu ya? _Please_? _Okay_? Satu kali aja?" tawar Jeno dengan memasang wajah paling melas yg dia miliki.

Sedang yg diajak bicara sih pura-pura serius habisi makanan di pinggannya. Tapi kemudian, terdengar juga suara "oke" pelan dari Haechan. Yg langsung membuat wajah Jeno jadi lebih enak dilihat.

"Okay, jadi semalam itu bukannya aku ada niatan untuk nonton video biru. Serius deh sayang. Ini semua tuh karna kirimannya Mark _hyung_ yg gak sengaja ke play waktu kamu lagi mau tidur. Lagian daripada masturbasi kan enakan ' _main_ ' sama kamu chan. Lebih bikin dedekku _turn-on_. Sekian terima kasih." jelas Jeno sesingkat sepadat mungkin.

Diliriknya wajah Haechan menyepuh rona pink. Kirain itu karna marah, tapi jika diingat-ingat ini pasti karna Haechan malu dengan kata-katanya tadi. Kemudian Jeno pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. _Well aku tidak salah kok, memang kenyataannya begitu._

"Ugh- jadi semua ini salah Mark _hyung_? Mark _hyung_! Kenapa juga kamu ngirimin video begitu-begitu sama Jeno huh? Nyari mati ya sama aku?!"

Lalu kemudian terdengar erangan kesakitan milik saudara Mark Lee dengan pelaku kekerasan bernama Haechan.

Yg ada di meja itu sih ngakak aja lihat penderitaan yg didapat Mark dari setan kecil kesayangan satu sekolahan ini.

Jeno juga ikutan ngakak dong pasti. Dan pastinya yg paling keras. Siapa suruh bikin Haechan marah. _Lagian gara-gara Mark hyung aku jadi gak bisa dapet_ morning kiss _dan semalem tidur di sofa tahu?!_

A/N: di post di wattpad juga menggunakan _username_ ini. _and_ _guess whos next~_


	2. JisungxHaechan

_setting haechan lebih muda 2 tahun dari jisung. naik rate dikit ah hekhekhek_

"Hyuuuuunghh"

Ugh- suara manis manis manja ini pastinya milik tetangganya itu! Astaga, _what the flower-_

Jadi didepannya ini, tepatnya di ranjang apartementnya. Sekali lagi biar greget. RANJANG APARTEMENTNYA. Terbaring makhluk manis yg hanya memakai _sweater_ kebesaran berwarna putih yg kontras dengan warna kulitnya yg eksotis, dan celana dalam hitam. Juga _choker_ hitam. Juga _cat tail_ yg Jisung curiga itu vib-

Pokoknya! Ini gawat. Banget. Karna bisa Jisung rasakan adiknya yg dibawah mulai membesar huhuhuhu ㅠㅠ

"Hae- Haechan-a kamu kenapa huh? kenapa bisa masuk kesini? dan kenapa dengan bajumu?" akhirnya Jisung angkat suara setelah terdiam 2 menit penuh memelototi ciptaan Tuhan paling seksi yg ada di ranjangnya itu.

"Aah? Ituh tadi Taeyonghh hyungieh ajak kesinihh katanyah kalo haechanie pakai beginihh anggh jisung yungghh ohh bakal sukaaa trushh ahh chanie dikasih jus apel- agghh yuungghhh!" jawab Haechan dengan susah payah, belepotan oleh suara desahannya yg Jisung berani sumpah beribu kali lebih membuatnya terangsang dari suara artis AV manapun.

 _Bytheway_ , entah Jisung harus mengutuk Taeyong atau menyembah sujudnya karna membawakan dia hadiah pelepas stress sehabis UAS begini.

 **A/N** : dosanya tanggung sendiri y, _guess whos next~_


End file.
